


Valentine's gone wrong

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Misunderstandings, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 20:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17873936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: His friends are cross with Arthur on Valentine's Day





	Valentine's gone wrong

Gwaine frowned. "You didn't just do that!"

Arthur threw him a sideways look. "What was it anyway? Reading a poem at me? Who does he think I am?"

"You should know him, it was the most romantic thing he came up with, and, come on, even you should get it! But no, you have to laugh and run away!" Gwaine glared.

"'I carry your heart, I carry it in my heart'....What does it even mean?" Arthur felt more uncomfortable than ever before. 

Sighing dramatically, Gwaine threw his hands up in the air. "You really don't get it, do you? With all your degrees and titles you're too dumb to get it!"

Percy, who hadn't said a word so far, looked at Arthur now. "He loves you."

Arthur looked up. "He...he does?"

Rubbing his temples as if he had a really bad headache, Percy shook his head while Gwaine huffed. 

"You don't even deserve him. Come on, Perce, we'll go find Merlin a boyfriend. One who understands him and who appreciates him, so he's no longer hung up on the most daft person in the country." 

Arthur spun around. "Wait!"

"What for? It'll take you ages to process this and he really deserves better." Gwaine crossed his arms in front of his chest. 

"He...he loves me?" It sounded as if Arthur couldn't believe it. 

"If you really listened to him, you'd know." Percy took a deep breath and let it out in a sigh. 

"Then...then I should probably go find him..."

Gwaine and Percy made big inviting gestures towards the door as Arthur rushed out.


End file.
